


Four times before lunch (is not enough)

by thistels



Series: A day in the life of Bottom-Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is a slut, CWP, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Just the Tip, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Stamina, Top Steve Rogers, a bit of crack, all porn no plot, but he's totally fine with that, crack with porn, everything is very consentual, except for Bucky's ass, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistels/pseuds/thistels
Summary: Many, many words of porn and that's it, because Steve and Bucky deserves something good and I need a break from writing angst and serious plots!"Bucky please." Steve whines, honest to god whines and presses his beautiful body against Bucky's back. It's a hot hard mountain against him, the feel of Steve's warm breath on his neck almost enough to convince him to give in on its own. But he won't. Not this time. Not AGAIN. He already gave in four times today for fucks sake and it's barely even lunch time.Alright, so maybe it wasn't as much giving into as it was enthusiastically bending over and that one time instigating by rubbing Steve through his jeans behind the counter in the kitchen while Sam was eating breakfast on the other side.But there should be limits. And Captain America whining should definitely be one of those limits."





	Four times before lunch (is not enough)

" _Bucky please._ " Steve whines, honest to god whines and presses his beautiful body against Bucky's back. It's a hot hard mountain against him, the feel of Steve's warm breath on his neck almost enough to convince him to give in on its own. But he won't. Not this time. Not AGAIN. He already gave in four times today for fucks sake and it's barely even lunch time.  
  
Alright, so maybe it wasn't as much _giving into_ as it was enthusiastically bending over and that one time instigating by rubbing Steve through his jeans behind the counter in the kitchen while Sam was eating breakfast on the other side.  
  
But there should be limits. And Captain America whining should definitely be one of those limits.  
  
"No." Bucky says, making sure that Steve hears the scowl in his voice. He gathers all of the Winter Soldier's will power and punctuates the statement with a sharp nod, because no. Four times before lunch is the limit. It's a rule now. He made it and he's sticking to it dammit. Steve can whine as much as he wants about it.  
  
But Steve doesn't whine again, instead he catches Bucky's earlobe between his teeth and tugs slightly and _oh god_. Bucky's knees goes wobbly, his fingers gripping the counter hard enough that it might break. But he has to, that earlobe-thing is his greatest weakness and Steve knows it dammit.  
  
Steve keeps nibbling at Bucky's skin while pressing his warm body against Bucky's back until an unavoidable little moan escapes Bucky's lips without his say-so. Bucky distantly wonders how the hell HYDRA had any use for him. The Winter Soldier might have been the paragon of discipline and obedience but Bucky Barnes can't even control the smallest impulse anymore. Not that he necessarily wants to around Steve most of the time. But Steve is being a fucking punk right now and he doesn't need to get all smug about the effect he has on Bucky too.  
  
"Please. Bucky, just the tip?" Steve asks, pressing a wet and openmouthed kiss to Bucky's neck like the spike of arousal that sends down his spine is going to be enough to distract Bucky from what he'd just asked. It almost works, especially since Steve is grinding into him now, small movements Bucky doesn't think Steve is even aware of. And Bucky can’t help tip his head back a little to get more of Steve's wet hot mouth, pressing his ass into the line of Steve's hard cock, so the distraction almost works. Almost. Before his brain catches up to his physical response and he realizes what Steve just asked him.  
  
"Jesus fucking-" Bucky starts but trails off because there isn't an appropriate expression for when Captain America asks to put ‘just the tip’ into your come-soaked and fucked-out hole. " _Just the tip._ " Bucky repeats under his breath, shaking his head incredulously. The headshake is part because of the ridiculous request but also part for his own body's response. It shouldn't be hot, but his body doesn't seem to get the memo because just the words has Bucky's whole clenching in anticipation, warmth spreading through his torso at the thought of Steve putting _just the tip_ inside of him.

It’s like they’re fucking teenagers again or something like that, and Bucky is some chick that Steve is trying to convince to give him a taste. ‘It doesn’t count’, ‘your virginity is still intact if it’s just the tip’ and shit, thinking back to when they were teenagers does _nothing_ to help with Bucky’s physical responses.  
  
"No way." He says, not sounding anything like firm at all. But Steve stills behind him, those warm lips gone from his throat in an instance and before Bucky can even register the shift in Steve the man has backed away from him. He immediately misses the solid pressure and maybe he managed to sound firm after all.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry Buck. Didn't mean to pressure you-"  
  
"Jesus Christ on a cracker Steve!" Bucky interrupts, turning around and reaching out to grab Steve and make him get back into his space where he belongs. His fingers catches in the fabric of Steve's t-shirt and they are lucky it's his flesh hand or the shirt would have been ruined when he pulls, making Steve stumble in surprise.  
  
"Ya think I don't want you just as bad as you want me Rogers?" Bucky demands, glaring at Steve for daring to pull away. It's admirable sure, Steve is the fucking poster boy for what all men should strive to be, but it sure as hell wasn't what Bucky had wanted right now.  
  
"Just the tip." Bucky repeats again. "I can't go around rewarding shit like that." He says, the scowl he's aiming for decimated when he sees Steve starting to blush furiously. Well, at least he has some kind of decency.

And don’t think that Bucky isn’t filing away this particular dialogue for future roleplaying-material, because he totally is.  
  
"Sides, you know it ain't gonna be just the tip once you get in there. And my ass is already sore as hell." He adds sternly, telling his dick and his mind to focus on the sex that’s about to happen right _now_.  
  
"I promise though Bucky, I really do. The tip will be enough to get me off, for real." Steve pleads, catching on now because they both know how much Bucky loves it when Steve begs for it, when he's desperate enough to get inside Bucky to start spewing filth like this despite how it makes him blush and squirm pushing the words out into the open.  
  
"It ain't gonna be enough for _me_ to get off." Bucky clarifies because as much as Steve is a walking libido with super-stamina and zero refraction-period they make a good pair since Bucky is a fucking slut for a good hard pounding. And Steve might have good intentions with the whole dipping-a-toe-in-thing and just getting a little wet but once they're there it's gonna be Bucky who insists they see if they can’t ruin some more of the furniture around the apartment.  
  
"I promise I'll be gentle." Steve murmurs against him, his breath hot and warm because he's a swell guy and still the gentleman.  
  
Or maybe not so much of a gentleman, it turns out, when Steve curls fingers around Bucky's hips and steps in close now that he's allowed and wanted again. Despite being taller than Bucky is Steve somehow manages to look up at Bucky, peering hopefully at Bucky from under his eyelashes, cheeks beautifully pink.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Steve asks, biting his bottom lip just a little like he doesn't know what he is doing. Bucky knows better though. Steve might still be awkward as hell around pretty dames and even Bucky at times but he _knows_ how crazy it drives Bucky when he bites his lip like that. Fucking punk, seriously.  
  
"I'll think about it." Bucky grunts, like he didn't already agree to the whole thing in his mind the second Steve stepped in behind him and asked him if they shouldn't order something instead of cooking, like they were supposed to.

It takes him a total of three seconds before his resolve breaks just looking at the fucking wonder that is Steve Rogers and then Bucky is shoving his pants down and pushing his ass into Steve’s eager hands. He hadn’t bothered with underwear that morning because seriously, what was the point of that when Steve was around?

He decides to push that four-times-before-lunch-rule. It doesn’t apply if it’s a _late_ lunch. Which, technically, past 1 PM it is.

"You still wet baby?" Steve asks against the shell of his ear, hands grabbing a handful each of Bucky’s ass and kneading it. Bucky was way past caring about his dignity and let out a whimper as the feel of Steve’s index finger rubbing teasingly against the top of his crack, sliding down to press against Bucky’s rim.

Steve gives a slight push after just a second, like he was planning on teasing Bucky but once he got him naked he couldn’t help himself, and his finger slides in. Bucky is tight, because his body heals up fast but he's not _as_ tight as he usually is and he _is_ still pretty slick inside from earlier. It makes his cheeks heat up with something akin to embarrassment but the reminder that he’s been walking around with Steve’s cum inside of him isn’t at all unpleasant.

Steve moans like he's the one getting fingered when he feels the wetness, adds a second digit and pushes his fingers in deeper. Just like anything about Steve those fingers are huge, filling him up nicely. The feeling makes Bucky's breath shaky and he pushes his ass back against the fingers instinctually. Fuck if there is anything better about the future than having any part of Steve inside of him he hasn't found it yet. The amazing water-pressure and endless supply of hot water in Stark Tower might be able to compare, but most of the times he takes a shower Steve is right there with him so it's kinda the same thing.

Steve sets up a rhythm with his fingers, fucking Bucky with long digits, alternating between pulling them apart and twisting them inside him until Bucky’s entire world has been reduced to just that feeling.

"Thought you wanted to fuck me." Bucky breathes out, trying to goad Steve into getting to the point instead of this fucking teasing. But Steve loves this, loves the anticipation of keeping the both of them on the edge of pleasure until they go desperate with it. Then suddenly fingers slide over his prostate, the unexpectedness of is sending a jolt of electricity through Bucky's body. He presses his front into the counter, purposefully mashing his dick into the wood to stave off the orgasm he feels Steve pulling from him.

"Fuck. Fuck!" He swears through his teeth, his breath ragged as he feels the countertop crumbling a bit under his metal fist. "Shit, you fucking punk." He breathes when he feels Steve smiling against his neck. He knows Steve can hear his heartbeat and the little shit had to know Bucky was close, but he rubbed over that spot anyway, and oh _shit_ he's doing it _again_ and the pressure he's putting on his dick is suddenly a good thing even though it's basically flattened between his thighs and the counter because he goes off like that, rubbing against the surface while he shoots.

He must lose a few seconds to the high of his orgasm because when the next time he blinks his hips are angled away from the counter and Steve's hand is wrapped around his cock and he doesn't remember how or when it got there.

"Why'd'ya do that for?" Bucky slurs, his tongue feeling thick and tingling at the edges and he doesn't know whether to pull away from Steve's hand on his cock or push into it and demand more. He's half-hard despite the orgasm, Viagra would go out of business so fast if anyone ever managed to replicate the serum, seriously. But he's also sensitive as hell and they only have limited time before their kitchen becomes a family gathering and with all the build-up Bucky is really looking forward to getting Steve's dick in him. If Steve keeps up the stroking they're probably going to get sidetracked and he is pretty sure Natalia would cut off one of their balls each if she had to walk in on them in any sort of compromising position.  
  
"Mmm." Steve mumbled, like he was considering his reasons. "Love making you come." Steve said after a few seconds, his words sounding distracted and he probably was from kissing up the side of Bucky's throat and jacking his cock slowly.

“Sap.” Bucky mutters but his heart isn’t in it, especially not with the way Steve’s hand slides through Steve’s slick fingers. They’re slick from Bucky’s own come he realizes, Steve must have caught it when he came to make it just that much better.

“Yeah.” Steve agrees, kissing a hot trail up Bucky’s neck. “Please Bucky?” Steve adds, teeth nipping just the right side of painful where Bucky’s shoulder meets his neck.

“Should tell you missed your chance you know.” Bucky says, proud of himself for being able to string so many words together when coming down from such a spectacular orgasm. And the thing is, he knows that Steve will back off if he really means it. If he was to oversensitive, or if he’d lost his mode after he found his own release. No way in hell he will of course, but just the knowledge makes him feel all kind of warm feelings.

“But you ain’t gonna?” Steve guesses correctly.

“I will if your dick isn’t in me in ten seconds.” Bucky retorts, the last word ending on a gasp as Steve takes the threat literally and starts working his cock into Bucky’s hole.

“Shit!” Bucky breathes, holding onto the counter in front of him because Steve definitely didn’t put ‘just the tip’ in. Steve moans in agreement with Bucky’s expletive and bottoms out. Bucky stops caring about at what time the rest of the team is going to show up expecting dinner and shuffles his feet against the floor, spreading his legs a bit so that Steve can inch just a little deeper.

God bless Steve Rogers and his cock, seriously. It’s thick and perfect and makes Bucky want to go on his knees to worship it, even when it’s currently busy doing amazing things to his ass. Maybe later, before dinner. Yeah, definitely later.

Steve’s hands come up to cover Bucky’s where they are gripping the counter and he forces himself to ease up a bit on the grip, lest they break the tile. Not that he cares all that much, it’s all on Stark’s dime anyway but Tony is insufferable whenever he has to pay for any breakage caused by ‘senior-citizens-sexy-time’ like it’s some scandalizing thing to have to imagine Steve having sex. Which of course it’s not; imagining Steve having sex a legitimate hobby to which Bucky is extremely dedicated. Him and about a third of the country. (Steve had not been amused when he stumbled across tumblr for the first time, but Bucky had found it to be quite inspirational)

Then Steve started fucking Bucky for real and he forgets all about trying to not break things because Steve fucks him the same way Captain America fights wars. Puts his whole being into it, and it was fucking gorgeous when he was ninety pounds soaking wet, all sharp angels and too short claws. But since his body grew to match his personality it’s been overwhelming in the best way, how Steve pulls out and then pushes in again, forcing Bucky’s body to make way for his cock like the freedom of a nation depends on it. It’s really all Bucky can do to hold on and enjoy the ride, skin slapping against skin, the sound almost louder than his moans.

“Baby.” Steve gasps into Bucky’s throat that’s how Bucky knows Steve is close, silently asking if Bucky is ready to come to so that they can go together. He’s not though – he won’t be able to come again so soon without a hand on him but that doesn’t stop him from wanting Steve to come when he needs to.

“You gonna fill me up again doll?” He asks, earning a harder thrust for the term of endearment that he knows Steve loves to hear. “S’ gonna be dripping out of me during lunch.” He continues, making Steve groan and shift his body to start slamming into Bucky´s body with a single-minded focus on achieving just that goal.

“You make a mess of me and I’ll make you clean it up for desert.” Bucky teases and moves his hips to meet Steve’s thrust and alright, maybe he was wrong about how he didn’t think he’d be able to come again so soon because Steve drags over his prostate and Bucky sees stars.

The threat-slash-promise that he’ll get to lick his come from Bucky’s used hole is what drives Steve over the edge (Bucky will save that bit of information for the next time Stark is being an asshole who thinks he’s funny commenting on his or Steve’s age or their times spent frozen solid) and Bucky feels the way his cock twitches inside of him as Steve fills him up.

“So good Bucky, shit.” Steve mumbles, looping an arm around Bucky’s waist to pull him impossibly closer. Bucky loves the way Steve gets after he comes, clingy would definitely be the word for it if it didn’t have a negative connotation. Affectionate is probably more like it.

“Gentlemen, Miss Romanoff will be arriving in two minutes and Mr. Wilson has just left his suite.” JARVIS informs them exactly eight seconds after Steve’s pulse has gone back to normal and he starts reaching for Bucky’s cock again. Even with super-speed they know they won’t have time to make themselves look presentable _and_ get Bucky off.

“I took the liberty of ordering lunch from the pizza-place that Mr. Barton’s dog likes. It is currently on route.” JARVIS adds, just as Bucky is about to mutter about the AI’s terrible timing.

“Thank you JARVIS.” Both Steve and Bucky say in unison, and they can’t really begrudge JARVIS for the terrible timing on his announcement since they’d both completely forgotten that they were supposed to be responsible for lunch.

 

 

 

 

The END.

But it doesn't have to be! If you enjoyed this work you can check out the followup i just finished: [First thing in the morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13655571)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll might add write a few sequels to this one about the other four times Bucky bottomed for Steve that day if you're interested! Comment if there are any particular kinks/positions you want and I'll see if I can't work them in!
> 
> Comments and kudos makes me very very happy!


End file.
